


Through Fire and Ice

by AnaBlackSnow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ashara Dayne Lives, Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Ned Stark Lives, R Plus L Equals J, Smart Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBlackSnow/pseuds/AnaBlackSnow
Summary: Jon's know something. Ned is not so naive and passes Jon as Brandon's son. Catelyn is not as bitter. And because of this, he tells her about the truth of the rebellion. And the whole litter is wilder smarter and ready to the Game of Thrones.Plans start early and as they play the game maybe they just might live.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 202





	1. Ned Stark POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first story and is not in my first language so sorry if I made any mistake. I wanted to write this for a long while but never had the courage. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Ps: I don't have someone to revise my work and be my beta, so if someone is interested just DM me!  
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of a Rebellion, what does someone find?

# Eddard's POV

At the end of the "Robert's" Rebellion, Eddard Stark travelled day and night to rescue his sister, he lost his brother and his father, Rickard Stark. He lost his family and was not waiting for the invasion on King's Landing to find his sister. Be as it may there were things more important than glory and fortune. He left the main campaign and rode to find his sweet wild sister.

His brother Brandon run to the capital, King's Landing, after the news that Lyanna, their sister, was kidnapped by the crown prince. What his idiot of a brother had forgotten that the King was mad and as he demanded that the crown prince released their sister, Brandon and their father were murdered. His father burned to death and his brother choked to death with his belt as he tried to save their father. 

Ned, as he prefered to be called, road with six companions: Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Ethan Glover, Ser Mark Ryswell Lord Willan Dustin and Howland Reed. And as he neared the tower that was said to hold Lyanna he saw three of the king's guards Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and Gerald Hightower.

"What is the last line of defence of the royal family doing away from their king and prince?" he asked. 

"Lord Stark, my condolences for your lost. And to answer your question, we are with our princess and our future ruler." answered the commander of the king's guard Ser Oswell. That however made all but the guard confused as they knew that the king was at the capital, the prince died at the battle against the stag and the princess was with the queen at Dragonstone.

"Pardon my confusion ser, but I was told only my sister was here."

"But she is my Lord, it is just that with her is the future of the kingdom" responded ser Arthur 

"May I see her? Or do we need to pass by force?" Ned said as his hand went to the hilt of the sword he carried in his hip. 

"Oh, yes you can see her. But I ask that your companions remain on the outside of the room. They do not need to see Princess Lyanna in this state" 

_Princess?_ Was the thought that went through all the north's party head. "And as you speak with your sister would someone mind telling me the end of the war?" ended ser Oswell. 

All the northern party traded looks but was Holland Reed that stepped to answer "Of course sir if we could do it outside the room that Lady Lyanna is it would be much appreciated"

As all ten moved up the stair they heard a scream that was definitely from a woman, and for Ned, it belonged to a woman that he knew very well. 

"LYANNA!" he shouted as he runs up the rest of the stairs and burst through the door leaving the rest of the party outside the door. 

"Ned, you came! I'm so sorry! I left a letter to that boy, friend of Brandon's betrothed, explaining all he said he would give it to Brandon! And Robert, he knew I did not want to marry him, I told him time and time again!" sobbed Lyanna, her slim of frame even finer her pale skin shining with sweat, her brown hair messy and wet, long face and grey eyes tired of what he could now see was because she just gave birth and it did not go well. "Ned, you have to promise me, Ned! Protect him! Raise him! Make him the Prince and Man I know he can be! 

  
As she said this he noticed the bundle that was squirming in her arms. The babe was just born his eyes were still blue and he had a small tuft of black hair in the top of his head.

  
"Lyanna, I cannot do this," he said softly crying. 

  
"Yes, you can Ned! Robert won this war, but … but he won using me as an excuse! They knew I was not kidnapped! He will kill him, he will kill his brother and Sister! Gods Elia, my beautiful. Ned, I married Rhaegar, but I also married Elia! We were all in love, and Dorne knows! We sent a letter and I have a copy if needed." at this time his sister started coughing blood. 

  
"We need to be quick my darling brother, Jaehaerys in the best case is a prince not only from the North but from Dorne. Worst case I lost my other children and my wife, as well as my husband, and Jae… Jae will be king, so please raise him to be a good king." as she tried to hold a cough again she took a deep breath "Blood is thicker than water, Ned, remember who is your family! I have a trunk somewhere in the room that has all the documents he will need and his father left him, dark sister, Blackfire he let to Aegon so I don't know where it is. "

  
Looking over the room to where the trunk was "But also, he left three dragon eggs, they are stone but Rhaegar had the hope that Jae would awake them again" as Lyanna closed her eyes and drew her last long breath she spoke her last words "I love you, little brother, I love all my children watch for them watch for all our family Targaryen included."

  
At the moment the sky could open and swallow him and he would not notice, he time stopped and all seems darker, he lost a sister, a brother and his father. There was only him and Benjen in the world, but a new generation was born and they would take what was theirs with both hands and he would help his nephew. 

  
As he stood up where he was kneeling next to the deceased body of his sister a servant girl came in and helped his get the babe from his sister's arms. 'Well look like I have two kids to raise, Jaehaerys I promise you I'll be the best father I can and I in the future We will get your birthright back.

* * *

After some time he got out of the room with the babe in his arms. 

  
"Is this?" asked Lord Willen Dustin 

  
"Yes, this is Jaehaerys Targaryen, but as today will be known as Jon Snow my bastard. Jon I will say is for Jon Arryn, but it will make it easier to hide if one's slipes and calls him Jae "

  
"Lord Stark if I may? As you well know, your brother Brandon was putting aside his betrothed and marry my sister Ashara." said the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne. 

  
"Aye, he told me his plans after the tourney of Harrenhal" he signed and let the other continue. 

  
"What my lord does not know, was that my sister was waiting for a child, but lost it as the news of the death of your brother reached her" they bowed their heads thinking the loss of their mutual niece or nephew. "She was one of Elias Ladies in waiting and a great friend. She knew about the wedding of the prince to the winter rose and new it was mutual the agreement on all three parts. Ashara will probably agree to pass the babe as her's and Brandon's bastard child. We should go to Sunspear to plan with prince Doran Martell what are our next steps and after that travel North. Ashara and I could go with his grace and pose as the other side of the family, and I'll be protecting the prince. If Elia, prince and princess survived the end of the war you could ask your "friend" to allow them to be used as a hostage in the North."

" I agree, ser. My Lords of the North, return home and to your families, Holland please take this trunk to Winterfell and ask my lady wife to protect it. I'll be travelling to Sunspear and then King's Landing." the new Lord Paramount of the North fastened his grey cloak, mounted his dark brown horse and finished addressing the men "Ser Oswell, Ser Gerald would you like to travel north now?"

  
They exchanged a look. " No my lord, were the prince go will go too. We need to know what happened to the rest of the king’s guard and the royal family"

  
"As you wish, let's ride" and he started his way to the Martell ancestry palace. 

* * *

A few days later they arrived in the distance they saw rising from the Old Palace the slender Spear Tower, a massive tower of stone. It thrusts up from the surrounding community, stretching one hundred and fifty feet tall, with a spear of gilded steel atop that adds a further thirty feet. 

  
Entering the outer walls was the amazing view that was the Tower of the Sun that had a dome of gold and leaded glass. Beneath the dome sits the throne room, as Ser Dayne told them it was a large round room with thick windows and many-coloured glasses. The floors were made of pale marble. Within the throne room, there are two seats on a dais, near twins to one another, the only difference being that one is inlaid with the Martell spear on its back and the other features the blazing Rhoynish sun that flew from the masts of Nymeria's ships. The spear seat is used by the ruling Prince of Dorne and their host Doran Martell. 

  
Approaching the outer doors of the castle was a man in his early fifties, due to a bad case of gout which has recently left him unable to walk, was in his wheeled chair. He appeared to be much older than his true age and the lines of his face showed years of hard decisions and heartbreak... His body is soft and shapeless and his legs and feet were covered with a blanket, blocking the sight of his gout and the shame he felt of his condition. 

  
"Wellcome Lord Stark, Ser Oswell, Ser Gerold,... Ser Arthur your sister is with my brother in my solar, she game me the letter my sister asked." said the prince in a cautious voice "so much has happened, we need to talk in private. But first, after such travel would be preferable to rest?" 

  
"Well meet my Prince, as was said we have much to talk and rest can come..." the rest of the sentence was interrupted as a cry came from a makeshift cradler on the front of his body. 

  
"Is this?" asked the Prince as quiet as he could

  
"Let's not talk here my Prince," asked ser Gerold as he ordered the servants to take their horses to the stables.

  
As the group of four walked in the palace they were lead a long gallery with a rough-cut stone floor connects the feast hall with the solar of the prince. 

  
The solar was a big room, quite open and luminous with great big windows that looked to the courtyard and the gardens. Thought the room was at every wall a sitting spot with pillows and draping cloth and at the centre of the room was a big wooden table with eight places, over the table was various fruits and pitcher of wine. 

  
Doran was pushed in his wheelchair to the end of the table where there was a spot without a chair and gestured to them to sit, "Please, serve yourself to the food and wine. It will take a few minutes to my brother and Ashara to arrive here" 

  
"No need to wait for me dearest brother, we are here" entered Oberyn Martell, he was a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, and has a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black "viper" eyes and a sharp nose with hair is lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and recedes from his brow into a widow's peak and Ashara Dayne a fair maiden, with haunting violet eyes, long dark hair tumbled around her shoulders.

  
Ned who was almost sitting down on the chair nearest to the prince stood up and bowed his head "My Lady, I'm so sorry for your lost" 

  
Sitting in a chair by the big windows after taking a cup of wine and sipping "Our lost my lord, for what we lost not only a child, your nephew but your brother and my future husband"

  
As all did small talk and the rest found their places at the table Prince Doran called the attention of all. Jaehaerys still sleeping, now in Arthur's arms. 

  
"First, I have to inform all of the new developments. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the mad king was slain, and I'm sorry to say, a member of the king’s guard. 

  
"WHO BETRAYED US! ?!?!" bellowed ser Gerold 

  
"Ser Jaime" answered Ashara as she brought the cup to her mouth.

  
All but one turned to her, Arthur was focused on the small prince in his arms "But how could he sister?" 

  
"I do not know, but let's speak to him first and try to understand. Ser Jaime loved the crown prince and princess, he loved Elia like a sister and the Queen as a mother. He must have had a reason."

  
"He still broke his oat!" 

Oberyn who was unusually quiet through all the conversation got up, went to stand next to Ashara and gazed out of the window "Yes he did, but Lord Stark, let us withhold judgement until all the pieces are brought together" 

  
"And the Queen? The princess, the prince, princess Elia? Prince Viserys?" Asked the commander of the king’s guard, Ser Oswell

  
"Queen Rhaella is in Dragonstone with Prince Viserys and pregnant again. Princess Elia de her children… They have murdered Elia's daughter, Princess Rhaenys, was killed by Amory Lock after breaking the door down; he dragged the screaming toddler from under her father's bed and stabbed her over fifty times. The mountain murdered Elia's son, Prince Aegon, in front of her by smashing his head against a wall. He then raped and killed her by crushing her head"

  
"Oh Gods, how can someone do something like this? How can Robert allow this?" the quiet wolf was as quiet as the wind as he mulled over the happenings of the realm. As he sipped on his wine slowly he brought the cup to his mouth, stopped put it down on the table and said in a sombre voice" so what is being said is that Jaehaerys is King?"

  
Doran got very grave his voice low and his head high as his eyes unfocused thinking of the past "Yes, and we need to plan accordingly. We can not act now when the kingdom is at scrambles.

  
Ned started to look at the table, fixed."So I will raise him in the North, as Brandon’s and Ashara's, if that's agreeable with you my lady?"

  
She nodded "all he would want is to protect his blood his nephew and play the biggest prank on the realm. He would want revenge on this drinking stag"

  
He laid back on the chair, pushed his hand through his hair messing it up "Ser Arthur and Lady Ashara would come with me up north, they have a reason to go. But the rest of the king’s guard?"

  
Ser Oswald as the commander of the guard spoke up "We'll go to the north to my lord"

  
"But you are all recognizable" he denied the request.

  
Ser Oswald smirked "They know our names but not out appearance, w could change it and none would be interested to know who we are."n   
"So you'll change your names and pass as house guards?"

  
"That's the plan my lord" Ser Oswell smiled.

  
Doran looked from his cup, the one he was inspecting in the last few minutes "And you'll raise the next king with all he has to know, no feeling guilty for you "chosen brother" no trying to hide his destiny, Jaehaerys is the King and you Lord Eddard Stark agrees"

  
"Yes, I agree " he vowed" and I'll give and all the knowledge we will need and even some he will not need. My nephew will be ready"

  
All in the room absorbed the information and started their planning in their heads. Doran was the first to break the silence "We could start a trade route with the north and increase the wealth of both our realms and at the same time have a reason to keep sending ravens without anyone being suspicious."

  
"That would be agreeable." Ned started " And about marriage? Jaehaerys will need support to claim the throne just our two houses to support him may bring War to the realm once more" 

  
"I could, possibly, start a line of communication with the Queen of Thorns under the pretence of mending the bounds that were broken between our people. They are loyal to the Targaryens and were through all the war. It would be profitable to analyse how would they respond to a living dragon and throw a bait see if she is agreeable to have her granddaughter as Queen of the seven kingdoms "said Doran 

  
Ned nodded "Please just keep me in touch. And the Queen and Prince Viserys and the babe that is to be born? Should we bring them North?"

  
"We should let them be for the moment if we bring them North if will bring to much attention to the King, their hair the Lord of the North coming home with two women two babes and a child not to mention three men,... No, it would not do. We will let them go to Essos or the free cities and when the time's right we hide them somewhere be it North, be it here in Dorne." said Doran 

  
"What time?" asked Lady Dayne

  
"I don't know my lady, I just don't think that the time is appropriate when the war just ended"

  
"So when Jae is eight and ten or a few years past that we will support our King in his quest for his birthright" Ser Oswell vowed, "and who else will support his claim?"

  
The rest of the Houses, besides ours. The Tully's will be, probably, with us as I'm married to the daughter of Lord Hoster. House Arryn is with the Baratheons Jon love's Robert too much, he will only change sides if things get too complicated and Robert is worse than the mad king " analysed Ned.  
Doran agreed and added, " The Lannisters with Tywin as the Lord they will stay with the Stags, Cercei is to be Queen, but when Jaimie ascends depending on the reason to kill the king we can promise a pardon and maybe, if the new and old Gods are with us we can convince him to fight with His Grace, my nephew."

  
"The smaller houses of Dranstone will be loyal to the Targaryens," said Ser Oswell" and squids are only loyal to themselves. We have four of the seven houses, maybe five if we play our pieces right."

  
"So lets all toast to playing the game right," said Oberyn as he raised his glass and all in the room followed his gesture.


	2. Oberyn’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much planning can a group make in two days?

#  Oberyn’s POV 

As the meeting came to an end Oberyn offered to show all the guest's their rooms. He got up from near the window and went to talk to Eddard Stark. The Quiet Wolf was so different to him, Lord Eddard was quiet for when he was exuberant, Lord Eddard was quite the prude and did not like to engage in the Game of Thrones, he did not like to fight for sport, and loved the cold. 

But they were also the same, loyal to their families, that were now united by the babe who was King, they both lost their sisters, they both were intelligent and knew that to have revenge they had to wait and get stronger in silence. 

As he got to the Lord Paramount of the North they started a small talk as they walked to the rooms with the king’s guard and Lady Ashara at their backs. Baby Jaehaerys still on Ser Arthur arms. 

"How are you coping my prince?" asked Lord Eddard 

"Call me Oberyn, please."

"Only if you call me Ned, we are family after all."

"As you wish Ned, as to your question I do not know how I am coping, it seems a nightmare that Elia will go pass the door in a few minutes and come hit me for some stupid stunt I pulled"

"I understand my pri… Oberyn. I know that Lyanna is lost to me and I know I'll never see her again but in my heart, I'll only accept that once I get home and she is not at the ward putting all our guards on the ground" Ned answered with a tired smile. 

They walked in comfortable silence when they neared a dark wood door Oberyn said: " I hope this is acceptable, as there was little time to prepare and would call less attention of the servants of the castle, we organized a room for all the King's Guard to stay together."

"There is no problem my prince, it would be perfect so we can organize the shifts of protection of His Grace," said Ser Gerold in name of all the guard. "If you all agree I will have the first shift with his grace" 

"Agreed, it will give me time to sort with my sister the backstory to hide His Grace," said Arthur as he reached his arms to pass the babe to his northern uncle"

"Ned, it is not too much to ask can I carry him? He would be my nephew through Elia" Oberyn asked 

"Oh, of course, you can. But he wouldn't be your nephew. He IS your nephew as Elia was my sister. It is not because of this tragedy that they stopped loving each other, and I know that with the God's, be them old or new, they are watching for us together. So, my prince, he is as much you nephew as he is mine," with misty eyes Oberyn accepted Jaehaerys in his arms. 

"It is a good thing he has the colouring from the north does it not? "Oberyn said as he stroked the babe’s dark hair "It will be easier to hide him, and if by any chance he has violet eyes we can say he got them from Lady Ashara."

"He has Lyanna's colouring and her nose the rest is all Rhaegar," said Ned with a soft voice as they turned in a long hallway and their steps echoed in the silence that followed. 

"Rhaegar would have been a good King, fair and just. Not to mention with two strong Queens by his side to put him in his place if he got too out of mind" Oberyn chuckled as he said this. 

The northern lord stopped abruptly and turned to the Prince, "Promise me, we will get revenge on all these who plotted the death of innocents just for the sake of power. Promise me!!"

"You do not need to ask me twice Eddard, we will get our revenge the stags and the lions, and any who were involved will rue the day they killed two innocent woman and their kids." Oberyn had a fire in his eyes, anyone who saw him at that moment would feel sorry for the poor idiot who angered the prince. "The seven kingdoms will be a better place once this is all over, we will teach him to be just and fair, just as his father. We will help him become the man his mothers would have wanted"

As they resumed their walk in silence Oberyn though of how the next years would happen. Who would train Jae, how would the Queen Regent Raella and the little prince and princess cope in Essos? Would the lord of the Reach have a daughter so they could engage her to the king and have the support of another house? And the most important question how would he kill the mountain and Lock? 

The rest of the way to the guest room was long and the silence was heavy, but not uncomfortable. The heat from the city was suffocating to the wolf, but the breeze that came from the open windows eased the uncomfortable feeling. 

As they arrived in front of a doubled wood and iron door, Oberyn opened the door and offered to the grey-eyed man. "This is your room Ned, I have asked the servants to put a cot for his Grace as I imagine you don't want to be parted from him. There's also an attached room for his wet nurse and Ser Gerold there is a chair next to the cot if you feel is safer to be inside the room. The water was heated already, you must be dying for a good wash. Well, have a good night my lord."

"Ned, please. And have a good night of rest. We will need for the planning we still need to do" 

* * *

As the sun-streaked through the window next to his bed and hit his face, Oberyn woke up more rested than he had in the last few moons. There was no Rebellion, and even if he lost his sister and her kids he knew that revenge would be served in the best plate possible. By his nephew by law and the son of the woman that fat whore loving king wanted. 

The viper stod from the bed and got dressed almost in a daze as he thought of the years to come and his role in the game. As he arrived to break his fast he looked around the room, it was a smaller room than the one they supped. It was one of the side room to the great hall, Doran always had their morning meals at this room as it was more personal and they could interact with one another without so many people interfering. 

As it was quite early only Lady Ashara was at the table already eating "My Lady how are you? Had a good night of sleep?"

"Good morning My Prince, I'm as fine as I can be and the night was very pleasant and yours?"

"It was acceptable, had a better night than the last few moons," he chooses a seat across the Lady and started to serve himself "Excuse me if I'm being indelicate or rude, however, how are you coping with the plan of passing the little dragon wolf as yours and Brandon's?"

With a small smile the lady looked from her break fest "I… I think I'm fine with the plan, Brandon would want to protect his pact, he would want his nephew safe. Even if hurts me thinking of my son I can learn to love this babe as well, he is innocent in this great plot"

"It must be, and will be hard" Oberyn had his dark eyes fixed on her, but to anyone, it was clear that he could relate to the pain she was feeling.

"It will be hard my prince, but I'll be the best mom I can be to Jon" he noted she started to use the name Lord Stark gave last night as to cover such a Targaryen name. As he was about to continue the conversation he noted that his brother was being wheeled inside the room and his position on the table was as always at its end. Doran let the servants organize his plate and lay it in front of him before dismissing all of the room until someone called.

"I have invited Lord Stark to break his fast with us, it is only reasonable to make use of his time in Sunspear with no threat of someone interdicting our ravens," the older brother started "but be as it may, we should start making plans. As we discussed last night to have better support when Jaehaerys makes his claim we should betroth him to a high lords daughter, none of them has a daughter at his age at the moment, so our first choice is the Reach." 

"We will have to wait and see if Mace Tyrell has a daughter, and let the Gods be kind he will have one in a year or two," said Oberyn raising his hands to the sky as in asking the Gods. 

"The queen of thorns will want to pass her teachings to someone," analyzed Lady Ashara, as she had met the infamous Lady Olenna when she was a lady in Elias court "and we all know who wear the pants in that house. Lady Olenna will demand a granddaughter from her son. Lord Mace and his wife already have Willas and Garlan they could be as well be waiting for a daughter now, they are obviously very fortunate"

"Yes, Yes, let us pray the next is a babe that comes from that oaf if a girl," said Oberyn mocking the fat rose.

As the morning progresses and they talk it is noted how late is for the northerner not to be in the room, just as Doran was about to send a servant to see if the Lord required any assistance as he could be hurt from the war the quiet wolf walked in. He sits next to Ashara and serves food in silence.

"I am sorry for my tardiness my prince, my lady but I did not know I was as tired as I was. And to be honest, this little rascal did not sleep very well, he woke up a few times and it took a while until he fell asleep again," said Eddard with a better face than the night before, even if the little king had woken up a few times. 

His brother waved his concerns way " There is no need to apologize, my lord, we were just making a plan and talking again of the roses and how to approach them. I think the best way to approach them would be starting trade routes at the moment and when, and if, they have a daughter send a letter asking to Oberyn go to the Reach. This is not information that can be sent in a letter, must someone personally talk and negotiate "

"I agree my prince when the time comes I give my consent to Oberyn negotiate with the Tyrells," said Lord Stark, and at that moment Oberyn understood the great confidence the lord was giving him. "We should verify the reason to why Ser Jaime killed Aerys and see the if is true that Lord Tywin's younger son is hated by him and his daughter. Depending on how is their relationship we may start to sway him, or they to our side and win the loyalty of the next Lord Lannister."

"Jaime Lannister has to have the best excuse to betray is king because the realm is not kind to Kingslayers and oathbreaker's," said Oberyn 

Ashara cleared her throat "He must have had, the king was completely mad, he started to burn people for petty crimes"

"I will try to talk to them in the capital when I visit before going north, I need to inform Robert that Ser Arthur is alive and will go north with me. Not to mention you Lady Ashara I'll inform of Brandon's bastard and take all the curiosity from the north," said Lord Stark. "Prince Doran, changing subjects very quickly I noticed that you have a young daughter, the same age as Jae,... sorry Jon, we need to start using the name. Same age as Jon and my newborn babe Robb."

"Yes my lord, but what is that you are thinking?" replied Doran 

"In the north, much as in the south we try to educate both man and woman together so when a man finds themselves without a lady in their company they can mend, cook and clean and woman can defend themselves," Eddad took a deep breath " in a few years when all are eight or nine, I ask you to agree to foster Princess Arianne north, so they can strengthen their bonds and learn together. Her education will not be dampened they all will have the same lessons and hopefully be prepared for the war to come."

Doran and Oberyn were speechless as they didn't think about the possibility of fostering any of the kids yet. The older prince remained in silence for a long while and after much thinking, he agreed to the plan. After finishing the early talks of fostering as they would still send ravens with the plans of what and when to teach to three of the most important children of the kingdom Doran brought the last topic he had planned to talk to the winter lord. 

"We need have one last matter to deal, a war can not be prepared in a day not even in a year so let's discuss how to boost our troops, wealth, and naval armada," started the older prince " we achieve all three if we make better trading agreements between our lands and building ships so we can "trade"

"My prince it is known that our lands would benefit with trading but what can we use as an excuse for our sudden tighter bonds?" asked the lord from the north 

"If I may, my lords and my prince," asked Lady Ashara "we could say that as I was to be married in secret with the heir, we sought an agreement so it could diminish the fall out of the broken betrothed with the fish" 

"It is not a bad idea lady Ashara," said Doran "but you do not think we are thinking we are using your relationship with Lord Brandon too much?"

"My prince, my beloved was a simple man. And there was one thing that he loved more in this world than anything else, and that was his pack. Anything I can do to protect the pack he would want and would encourage me. So even if it feels as I am putting to much blame in our love, I know that when we reunite we will forgive me."

"Do you agree with this my Lord Stark?"

"I do, Prince Doran. It is the best plan to hide our dealings if someone comes asking why we are starting to trade now. I can just say I'm acknowledging the agreements made by my brother"

"It's agreed my lords," said Oberyn as he leaned back in the chair. He served himself of wine that was just brought to the table my some servant. It was just past midday and soon they would be serving lunch in the great hall. "It just leaves one thing, what we will trade? From the north, we could use the lumber and the meat. Some of the ale too as some of our people prefer to wine."

"We are harvesting ice from our lands and making in our halls from the low temperature. It helps cool the drinks and the food last longer, we do not know why but meat that would rot in 3 days lasts up to over a week if kept cold." 

"We could use it here south as everything rots faster than the other kingdoms. But what would you and your vassals need from our lands?" asked the ruling monarch as he got intrigued by the possibility of food holding for longer times. 

"My Prince, the things that come to mind are your fruits, wine, silk and spices," said Ned 

"It is agreed on them, we will start trading and with time we may expand to other products. To increase the trading both our kingdoms will increase the number of ships under our command. " Obern has very enthusiastic as he claps his hands. 

* * *

After all the negotiating and ending the details of deals, for at least a couple years to come, they went to the great hall for lunch. The whole court was paying attention to how they all acted with each other. They knew that in all that watched them there were at least four or five spies from their enemies and two from their "allies". There was little talk in the great table but they all in the said table knew it was all for show. The babe, who was agreed by all was going to be called Jon from now on as not to some mistaking ear hearing more that they should, was laying in Asharas arms as she was for all intents him mother from now on. 

The meal was long, full of formalities that did not exist in private and all talk was as cautious as they could to seem as they were uncomfortable with each other. When finally the meal came to an end the party that was heading north stood up and announced they are heading to King's Landing, for a few days, before going North.

As all interactions in court, the parting was a ceremony. Prince Doran was there to give his farewell. 

The stable boy's brought their horses and the wheelhouse for lady Ashara. The last goodbyes were given and they were in their way to, the now, stags nest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The harvesting ice idea is not original, I got it from the "The Dragon Cub" from "Alperez" which is one of my favourites stories ever!!! 
> 
> Well, all the stories are amazing and I follow them all!! I honestly wait for every chapter to come out! So I recommend the author!


	3. Doran's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does a Queen have Thornes? A Viper does hides in plain sight.

#  Doran's POV 

A year has passed since Lord Eddard Stark came to Dorne and gave them hope of vengeance, a plan and most importantly a nephew. Sure the babe was not of his blood, but he was the son of his sister. And that for him was enough, Jaehaerys was family and that was that. 

Plan where moving, trading goods between the two kingdoms was expanding their fortune, or in the north's case starting it. The lumber from the north was well received in Dorne as their lands did not produce quality wood. And the ice they sent, once they found a way to transport it without it melting, was making the north the favourite kingdom outside Dorne for its people. To be able to drink cool drinks and preserve food for longer was a gift sent by the God's, witch one he did not care. 

It was an abnormally hot day and he was overviewing the water gardens from his studio. The wind was blowing in, but it was a hot wind. His brows holding the sweat that came from his hairline and his clothes were soaked with sweat the only think reliving the heat was a cup of wine with ice in it. 

As he gazed into the cup and played with the ice inside the cup a servant came in nocked and walked through the door swiftly. 

"My Prince, your brother asked me to tell you that a snake in the rose bushes told him that a girl was born two moons ago," said the boy of no more than ten as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Thank you kid, here a silver stag for your trouble and your silence," said Doran as he gave the boy the coin " can you call Oberyn for me, appreciated" and the boy ran out of the room to call the younger prince. 

He would have to send his brother to the reach, it would be under the banner of trading. But Oberyn knew how to dig for true alliances. And if the winds were in their favour he could maybe get a Queen and a kingdom during his stay. 

Oberyn would be careful Lady Olenna was smart that was his biggest concern and his biggest weapon. He knew that her chances of influence were greater with a dragon in power. After all, Lions were prideful and the lion queen would not agree to another powerful Lady even if in her sons’ wife.

Just as he was about to serve another cup of wine the viper came barging into the room "AH, brother dearest why call me in this dreadful day! I was in the water gardens with beautiful ladies"

"Oberyn please be quiet, I just got your news that Lord Mace had a daughter."

"Oh? I hoped that it would take longer for you to call me. At least I wished you waited till nighttime" said the younger man as he sat at one of the pillows near the chair in which was Doran. 

"We have no time to spare, we need to close this alliance with the reach. We can't let that old bird get in the way. You will depart in the morning and ..."

"Doran, Doran, Doran,... why worry. I have some news I got just last night and it should be getting to you right about ..." the door opened " ...now."

"Yes?" asked Doran intrigued with any news that would be so important to barge into a closed meeting. 

"My prince, this letter just came from the Reach, " said Maester Caleotte, maester of Sunspear.

_ Prince Doran Martell, _

_ Sincerely hope that this letter finds you in good health. I will be blunt and brief. _

_ It was come to our attention, that since the North and Dorne started a trade agreement all parties increased their wealth. And we would like to negotiate one of our own with one or both kingdoms. _

_ At the moment that this raven reaches you, our party will already be in its way to Sunspear. Will be coming with me, my son Mace, and my Grandson Willas _

_ Best regards, _

_ Lady Olenna Tyrell _

  
  


"So brother dearest, you still need to me to go Highgarden?" said a mocking Oberyn 

"You knew this, and did not think it important to inform me?" asked Doran as he waved the letter.

"It would reach you soon enough, and the opportunity to see your reaction was too good to miss."

"Brother, if I didn't love you I would kill you."

As the black viper was walking out of the room he called out "And that is because I do it!!"

"OBERYN!" called the older prince

"Yes?" said the man, putting his head through the door

"You are not going to Highgarden anymore, but we need your expertise to when the roses are here. So please brother, do not think of travelling at this moment. We need to get ready for a battle of wills"

"Yes my Prince," said Oberyn with a mock bow as he exited the room once again.

* * *

As the days until the reach guest arrived passed the movement in the palace got bigger. Everyone was talking about the roses and to why they were coming all the way to Dorne. But he knew that a chance to increase their wealth and surpass the Lannisters was something that no lord would lose. Especially a lord as ambitious as mace Tyrell. And even if the lord was intellectually challenged Doran knew that Olenna was not, and she would appreciate the chance to further their house. 

As he went through the documents and letters that were pulled in his table he noticed a letter that he hadn't seen before. His maester must have put it there when he was distracted and it was not here the day before. 

_ Prince Doran  _

_ How many moons have passed since we made our trading agreements? Too few but my surprise and all the lords from the north we could not be happier with the results of such an alliance.  _

_ It's been such a good few months that in Robb's name-day great part of the lords came to celebrate the prosperity. They also asked to increase the number of ships as they want to increase the trade with your people. The spices were well received as well as the wine. But nothing was more precious to my people than the fruit that came.  _

_ When opening fields for the new grain field my vassal Lord Karstark found a treasure that would make even lion jealous. And as for it, it will be shortly available to trade as soon as possible.  _

_ Lady Ashara asked me to inform the man she considers a brother that she, her brother and her son are very well. She is recovering well from the loss of the loved one and spends all day with her son. Jon is a quiet babe, but very clever started to say his first words three moon turns before his names day and has already started to walk. Ser Arthur says that even away from Dorne he has the spirit from his motherland. As he even as a mostly quiet babe, has the temper as hot as the sun or of dragon's fire.  _

_ It came to my knowledge that a flower northern was born in the water gardens. And you have my permission to negotiate in the best interest of the north the price of such treasure.  _

_ Best regards from a friend  _

_ Lord Eddard Stark,  _

_ Lord of Winterfell  _

_ Lord Paramount of the North _

As he finished the letter it became clear a few things. First, the north was building more ships. Second, they found gold on their lands, how much was yet to be known. Third, their nephew was a one and was growing well. Fourth and last thing, Lord Stark gave him the authority to negotiate the betrothed of their nephew and he trusted him with such task. 

To be able to negotiate the future of the realm was obviously a great burden one he knew he was more than able to do it but for another Lord to acknowledge that was a show of trust and humility from the northern lord.

* * *

Two days passed since he received the letter from the North. These two days were filled with meetings and preparations for the arrivals. As much as he did not want to admit this meeting was crucial to their plan. The feeding of the armies, of the war to come, depends on an alliance with the Reach. They needed everything to be perfect 

It was an abnormally chilly day in Dorne, so everyone was more covered than normally. The women in the family were in their more conservative dresses and an overcoat the man were in similar clothes to their normal one but a bit heavier. All were united in front of the castle waiting for the arrival of the party. 

Those who didn't know of the plans in place were annoyed that they had to wait for the flowers. His sons were the most irritated of the bunch, with one and two name day. They were the image of the future princes of Dorne some would imagine, wearing the house colours. His baby girl, Arianne, was next Oberyn standing with her head held high a dress mostly of a burned yellow and dark red belt her hair was half up in a ponytail.

The girl of four and a half was the smartest of the children. She had already understood, even without knowing what, that something was happening today his posture was too stiff and she could see that. 

All the servants were in the courtyard waiting to these different people to arrive, all talking amongst themselves about the Tyrells coming to visit Dorne, something that had never happened. As the noise died out he noticed nine mounted men and a carriage arriving. 

He noticed that one of the men was not, in fact, a man, it was a boy. Probably the older son Willas, he did have the Tyrrell look, fair, dark brown hair, was fairly tall for someone his age if he was not mistaken and he was pretty sure he was not, the boy was nine. The procession stopped the guards dismounted and helped the boy get out of his horse.

Lord Mace Tyrell got out of the horse nearest to the carriage he was a handsome and powerful-looking man who has just passed his prime and he could see gained a bit of weight as his clothes were a bit tight around the middle. He had curly brown hair and cuts his beard, which has white and grey specks in it, into a triangular shape. As he finished getting down of the horse he went near the door of the carriage with his son and waited.

One man, probably the head guard went and opened the door of the carriage and out came the person who he was most interested in talking Lady Olenna, the Queen of Thornes, Dowager Lady of Highgarden. Lady Olenna is in her sixties with white hair and very small. She has soft, spotted hands with gaunt thin fingers, the Lady was has lost her teeth, walks with a cane and he knew from Oberyn that she claims to be near deaf, but both might be part of her feigning to be frailer than she actually is. 

As both stood in front of the whole Martell family Doran, as the courtesies dictated, talked first: "Wellcome Lord Tyrell, Lady Olenna, Heir Willas to Sunspear and to Dorne I hope that your stay here will be enjoyable and fruitful." 

"Well met Prince Martel, I know that it will be fruitful," said Lord Mace with a rough voice and head held high. 

"I understand that all are very tired from the road if it is agreed Prince Oberyn will show all where you are staying so you can freshen up and rest. I will send a messenger later at the time of the feast. It is that pleasing?"

"Yes my prince," said the lord "Prince Obyrin if you would?"

"With pleasure. Lady Olenna, would you like company as you walk?" said the prince as he extended his arm so the old woman could use him as support. 

"Oh, how can I say no to such a handsome man. I may be old but I'm not blind" responded the lady laying a hand in the crook of his arm. 

* * *

The feast was successful, wine and food flooded the halls. Dance and music made the air hotter than it was factually. Dorne was a sensual place that had no shame on their bodies and the feast was no exception, he was sure that for the roses the experience was something they never have seen before. Oberyn probably woke up with extra companions in his bed, both male and female. 

It was near halfway to the afternoon, the meeting was set at a time that all had time to rest and recharge as this was not a subject to be traded lightly. He sent someone to fetch Lady Olenna and his brother. The meeting with Lord Tyrell would happen later in the evening, this meeting was only to discuss the fostering of Willas under Oberyn. But that was only the pretence. 

The door opened quietly and in came Oberyn and the Lady talking and laughing as they were the best of friends. 

"And if you would believe me and Elia ran away from the guards after bathing them. Elia put the blame on me, and father did never doubt my sister, she was the maiden reborn in his eyes" said Oberyn as both laughed "Brother dearest, are we late? I was talking to Lady Olenna about the things that her grandson will probably do once he is fostered here."

"No, no, just on time. Finished some letters just as you came through the door."

"My Prince, hope you had a good night of sleep?" said the Lady 

"As good as I could my lady and you?" said Doran. 

"It was perfect, thank you for asking. Let's not pretend that I am here only for Willas I am old and don't have much time on this world I prefer not to waste it. We are talking of the trade with the north, my son bless his heart is all my dear departed husband," the lady walked to a chair near Doran sat down and served her self of a cup of wine "One of your's?"

"No, Arbour Gold" responded

" Dorne and the North have in one year rebuilt from this madness just from trading well. Not just that I received news that both have new ships on the making. I want to know how did in one year both regions so away from each other not only trust and trade?"

"We have common goals."

"You didn't even know each other before the tourney Harenhall," said an exasperated lady "How could you have a common goal? House Stark and House Martell were on different fronts of the rebellion."

As she said this, he, unfortunately, took a deep breath. 

"Or not," she said as she leaned over her hands that were crossed under her chin and looked right into the Prince’s eyes. "You hate the King that I can see and the Lannisters? They did kill your sister and your nephew and niece. But why not hate the north? Why not hate the woman that would that Princess Elias place?"

Oberyn gave a smirk

"She would not, that’s why. You Martells are known to love more than one. Lyanna was found in Dorne. She would not be here if the rulers did not agree."

"Lady Olenna, I would be silent. What you are speaking is treason," said Doran with a hard voice. 

"You only commit treason if before you were loyal. And we both know that I have no love for stags and lions neither do you for that matter," she said with a small smile. "Oh,... now I know how both kingdoms are so close to each other, but why to trade now?"

He had to give to the thorny rose, as much she was told she was smart. Time did not affect her judgement or thinking. With only small cues that he and Oberyn had planned to let "slip", she was building the entire truth. They had agreed to let her figure it out on her "own" and give her the confidence to show her true colours and lay her plan. People were more inclined to agree to something dangerous if it came from them. As agreed before Oberyn walked to the window and looked outside with a smile. 

"So calm, so content. There is something that I don't know. Let me think, the facts are," said the lady as she tapped the tip of her fingers on the wooden table. "Lord Stark came of the war with a babe, Lady Ashara and the Sword of the Morning with them. But why would Ser Arthur be in Dorne? The King was at the capital and the Prince was in the war? He should be with either of them. But… what if he was with Lyanna? He would not be with a hostage his oath as a knight would not allow, and would not be with a mistress he was a king's guard his place was with the Royal family."

She started to think, and he could see that she was getting to were they wanted her.

"Ser Arthur, Ser Gerald and Ser Oswell were with the Royal family they were with the second Queen," she said, as a smile went to her face. But it was gone as quickly as it came "but, why trade now? They are all dead." Nooo,... those smiles. You may think that you fool me but those smiles. There is someone alive. THE BABE! 

Lady Olenna served herself of another cup of wine and drank in one go, she was trying to calm her nerves. Information like that could make or destroy a family, it could change the course of history. He could see in her eyes all the thoughts at a fast pace. She had THE most important information on the whole Westeros.

"My Lady, if what you are saying is true. And I'll not confirm it. What would you want to keep it quiet?"

"Prince Doran, let us be honest. Robert is a horrible king, I do not see his reign last more than a winter and a summer. If he does not die of his visits to the brothel and drinking his good father will, most likely, introduce him to the stranger. And a place ruled by Lions is not somewhere safe, to no one."

"So my lady, as my brother already asked what is your price?" asked Oberyn aways the blunt one.

"The King? Is now what? One and a half? Two?"

"Two moon's for two names" answered Doran 

"So now there is a king? Oh I thought it would be more difficult to make you admit" said the lady. 

"Lady Olenna, we both know you are the head of the family. I and Doran will not insult you in keeping pretences any more," said the Viper. 

"Very well,... The king, what is his name again? The real one, not that one they are using to hide him," she asked

"Jaehaerys"

"Jaehaerys is almost two. I have a granddaughter just born. She will be Queen." 

"And why do you think that? I have a daughter. Lod Stark may have a daughter in the future. Why do you think we need your daughter?" said Doran 

"By the time the boy makes his move he will already see the possible future, non-existent and that may never be, daughter of Lord Stark as his sister. Your daughter is older, even if not by much it would be preferable a younger girl. And to be quite clear, if King Jaehaerys wish the Reach support Margaery will be Queen," said the rose with a quiet hard voice "but do not worry, as the throne is to be hers too we will support in anything needed."

"You are very lucky that I have already agreed with Lord Stark that I will set the King's marriage"

"You already knew that I would find out. My, my prince Doran what a man you are. Already planned everything. If I was a few years younger I would fall for you," responded Olenna with a smirk that was partially hidden by her cup "be as it may, let's write it down? I will take a copy with me, one stays with you and we will send the last to Lord Stark, agreed?"

"Yes my lady, I'll write it on my own. No one is to be trusted with this information for now" said the viper, for even if he was known to fight and dedicate his life for pleasure. He was a studious man, that read and wrote in his free time not that many knew about it. 

"A toast them? For the future? For the King and future Queen?" said Doran 

"To the King and future Queen," all toasted in a quiet voice not to be overheard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit more challenging than the first two, but I hope it came out alright. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! <3


	4. Olenna’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Thornes under the Sun.

#  Olenna’s POV 

After the end of the meeting, Olenna did not know if she could not burst out laughing. To think that the true King was hidden somewhere in the north, and thank the New and the Old Gods she was able to ally with Dorne and the North. Better yet, thanks for all the grace from above her son had a daughter at the right time so she could make this alliance at the best time possible. 

She knew that the Crown, the true Royal family, needed them at this moment, they had to supply the war to come and the north. Margaery would be Queen, and her son King. Her blood would be sitting on the Throne. 

The Martells tough that she did not see through their plot, but she did and that gave them a false sense of security. But in the end, both got what they wanted.

As she waited her son arrive at the meeting she thought od were life would take her, and her family, from here. This trading agreement was as important as securing the granddaughter's place in court. 

The three were sipping wine, eating small bites of fruit with honey as they made small talk about gossip in court. It was amusing to see people who said so religious and devoted, were in reality just as human as everybody else. They did like to drink, fight and have sex. Sex was as always the most gossiped thing in court. As people already whispered the stag king already had four bastards and the queen just lost a babe. Apparently, the babe had a fever just as he was born and died in two nights after born. As bad as she felt for the child it was better for their plans is he was dead. No heir means instability for the stag and the lions. 

"Lady Olenna?" said Oberyn taking her from her musings, he was calling her for some time. 

"Call me Olenna dear, we will be family. Both of you, please."

"As you wish Olenna, only if you call us by our given names," said Prince Doran. 

"Olenna, I would like to discuss your grandson before your son gets here. As we know the excuse for this little encounter was the fostering," continued n from where he stopped before.

"Oh, Willas! Yes, yes! Would you take him in? It would be beneficial to him to learn the art of Dorne. All of the arts of Dorne. His father, bless his heart, is a fool. A good-hearted fool, but a fool not the less. Willas need to learn how to be a good Lord and one that knows how to run his land I will be dead by the time he inherits." 

"It would be my pleasure… our pleasure, but are you sure? If I take him under my wing he will change. I will teach him everything," Oberyn leaned forward and looked the lady in the eyes trying to make her understand all that was implied in his plans. All the was going to teach the boy. It would not be only strategy, fighting, and ruling. It was seduction, the art of talking and sex. Willas would come to Dorne a boy of the reach but he would go back a Man. A Man of Dorne. 

Oberyn took his eyes from hers and stood up. Passed his hands in his trousers, walked to the other side of the table and sat at the end near her. "Lad,... Olenna. I, We will treat you, Grandson, as one of us. He will, after all, be part of the family."

"I understand that things are done differently here them in the rest of Westeros. What are the things that you are interested in teaching him?" she asked 

"Well, The lance, the harp but I want to teach him seduction. As the sharpest weapon is nothing against the honey words of a mouth that knows how to speak," answered Oberyn 

"That is kind of you. I'll tame my son and my good daughter, they will agree to your,... our, plans," said Olenna as she sipped her wine and turned her head to the window. 

As time flew by small talk was made and little plans were arranged. After a few moments, her son arrives. Mace as Always walking as he owned the world, he was still quite athletic but with all the drinking and feasts was gaining a belly. 

"Greeting to all," said Mace as gave a nod to both the Princes in the room. 

We all great back, Prince Doran steers Mace to a chair next to Prince Oberyn so he can sit. He sits in silence and we wait for the Prince to start the meeting. He did not, he kept watching and analysing my son. Trying to intimidate him and tilt the balance to his favour. 

Mace started fidgeting in his chair as the silence consumed the room. When it became too much "So how will be the trade? If it happens after all." 

"Well, what can the reach give us?" said a smirking viper.

"First," said Mace trying to regain some type of control" what can Dorne and the North give us?"

Both the Princes exchanged a look. But the first to answer was Doran. "You came here so, please... What are you searching for? 

"Oh, yes" she rolled her eyes" we have grain and fruit and vegetables. We can feed four whole kingdoms and half of another by our selves if needed. And all this the Prince knows as well. On your side, however? Things changed have they not?" 

"Yes yes, so in Dorne, we have wine, spices some fruits that do not grow in the Reach, and we are researching new products. And the north has lumber, ale, some grain and some edible roots and the most impressive product, ICE. Good old and underestimated ICE."

The oaf of her son gave a booming laugh but she kept looking at the face of both Princes. They were not joking. "Ice? What is in Ice that is so impressive?"

"Good of you for asking. Ice is what makes you drink cool, and it prevents the food from rotting as fast as it would. Have you not noticed that the food and drink are better than ever?" she did notice but thought that they just bought the best since they were guests. She was wrong apparently. She thought of the onus and bonus of such a deal with both kingdoms: the Onus was she did not know if they were being truthful with such information. However the bonus, it was a deal with the houses that would be her granddaughters, and if it was indeed true they could sell and stock more of their products without some going bad. And by this increasing their profits when selling the fruits and vegetables. 

She nodded to her son who answered "Yes is agreeable, "he paused" and you also have an heir for a daughter?"

"Mace!" she said brusquely.

"Mother, please!"

"Do not speak, of what you do not know. We already have an agreement. Please, do trust me." 

"Yes Mother," he said bowing his head. The princes hid their smiles behind their hands. It would not be appropriate to openly laugh of the Lord miss fortune. " It was already talked about Willas staying here?" 

"Yes, he will stay and learn what was agreed." 

"In about 6 years I'll go north and if is agreed he will go with me," said Oberyn. Olenna looks at Mace and nods her head.

"Agreed, and the ships we will use in trade?" asked Mace curious. She was too, but not enough to ask. At least her dumb child would make that question and no one would read between the lines as all knew he was not the brightest os man. She knew that the new alliance was building a navy for what she just found out, but she wanted to know more: How many? How fast? What was the goal?

"The Norths and Mine ships, is this acceptable?" answered Doran 

" It will, but we will reduce the fees for transport? The crown will demand heavy fine, "asked Mace.

"Why? There is nothing out of the ordinary in this transaction. They will ask the normal fee, the crown is in no position to demand more. Not to mention that the north is involved, the stag king is not insane to demand such a fee of his friend that 'gave him the crown' "

"They could ask of Dorne and us. The could ask good fortune?" said Olenna 

"Brother, let us be fair? If the Crown askes we will divide half to each. Is that acceptable?" answered Oberyn.

"Yes, that can be adjusted" stated Doran 

"Lastly the support of the crown?" inquired Mace 

"Let them be, it will put us in a powerful position. If they do not have money, they don't have power. No money, no power. " remarked Olenna

  
  


"What was done to Elia, what was done to the kids. It was monstrous, the Lannisters and the Baratheons are not human, they are animals. Worse than that they are abnormalities of nature," all in the room bow their heads in sympathy. 

"So let's retire to our rooms to freshen up and prepare to the feast this evening, "said Doran. All noded yes, and stood up, except Doran, and got out of the room. The night would be of celebration. 

* * *

As they feasted she watched the people of Dorne and the Reach mingle, she noted that the party in Dorne was freer, sexier (if that was a word she could use) people of both sexes danced, touched and if she was not mistaken kissed. The music was heavy, the drinks colder, the atmosphere hotter. The lights were in a hot tone and were half-lit. It was a heavy hot scene. 

She was sure she saw people go away in pair and trios and even in more people. If she was younger she knew she would join the festivities maybe find a lover or two but in her sixties, she did not think that she could even find in herself the want for such act.

Halfway through the fest, she and her son were getting used to the whole adventure she saw a servant approach the high table and ask for a word with the Prince. 

As he whispered the prince gotten wide-eyed and nodded once as to indicate he got the message. He gestured to her to come closer. 

"Just received news from Essos. Prince Viserys and Princess Danaerys, who was just born are protected by one of the Kings guard's, and unfortunately, the Queen Regent just died of birthing fever," he said in a hushed tone so they would not be overheard.

"What will we do?" she responded. 

"They can go North,..." 

"Too suspicious" 

"Then here?"

"The crown does not like us. They are watching, waiting for a mistake" 

"And the reach?" stated Olenna 

"That's a well-disposed solution, but in a few years? Let them say at their place for the moment." 

"Then we will talk again, the babe will have to marry in an allied family. And the Boy he will be a problem, he is all but 5 nameday and already showing signs of being like his father," she said

"We will talk, she will go to the reach in a few, years," he said ending the discussion. 

* * *

#  Doran's POV 

Lord of Winter 

The Roses are well watered and under the sun. And in the winter they will grow strong. 

But birds without feathers are not yet seen by them as they are not yet without Thornes. 

A Spear 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the late post, I am really trying to do something nice so sometimes I read and rewrite a few times. I'll try to do it better, but can't promise! Hope You Guys like this chapter! 
> 
> Love you all, till the next one!


End file.
